Roxanne
by Aiko Kimura
Summary: Él parecía no tener nombre, ella ya había olvidado el suyo. Entonces, bien podrían ser Roxanne... y el hombre que se enamoró de ella.


_**Moulin rouge!** no me pertenece, es de Fox (... creo ._.U). No escribo esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido; pero, si alguien decide pagarme, no me negaré :D._

**_Aclaraciones_**_** previas** (:P para no hacer notas al pie de página)_**_:_**_ absenta es una bebida alcohólica, la que Christian y compañía toman al inicio de la película. "Old fashioned" es el nombre del vaso "tradicional" de whisky. Supongo que hay spoilers. Quien avisa no es traidor xD._

* * *

Apoyada en el barandal del palco con el cabello suelto, un vaso de wisky lleno de absenta en su mano derecha y la mirada vacía en dirección al salón donde el resto de las prostitutas hacían su trabajo. Pensando en si tenía ganas de fumar o no.

Acababa de terminar con un cliente.

Nada había cambiado desde la muerte de Satine. Algunos clientes dejaron de asistir, pero la mayoría sólo cambiaron de puta. Para ellos no había mucha diferencia.

No, nada había cambiado. Aún sin el diamante resplandeciente, ella no podía brillar. A pesar de que era la mejor actriz, a pesar de que era la mejor bailarina. Siempre fue opacada por la belleza de Satine, incluso con ella muerta. No sabía si estar molesta con la vida por la injusticia o consigo misma por ser tan ingenua.

A los clientes no les importa el talento.

Suspiró; un suspiro que más bien parecía gruñido. Iba a tomar otro sorbo, pero el old fashioned le fue arrebatado de sus manos antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Con molestia miró a su izquierda para encontrarse un par de ojos azules que la miraban intensamente con cierta cuota de burla.

Le quitó bruscamente el recipiente de vidrio al argentino antes de que éste se acabara el líquido verde y tomó un largo y último trago, para después devolverle el vaso vacío. El hombre, recargado de espaldas en el balcón, sonrió.

—¿Larga noche, Roxanne?  
—No has dejado de llamarme así desde **esa vez**. ¿Por qué? —demandó saber luego de soltar un bufido, con la vista en frente.  
—Te queda. Mejor que Nini. —Se encogió de hombros, paseando su índice izquierdo por el brazo de la mujer.

_Primero, hay deseo._

—Como digas —respondió sin darle mayor importancia. Luego de un breve silencio lo miró de reojo para preguntar—: ¿Entonces quién eres tú?  
—¿A qué te refieres?

La fémina sonrió divertida, con un dejo de sensualidad quizás inconsciente (o quizás no), al parecer disfrutando la confusión del actor. Se situó frente a él y entrelazó las manos tras su nuca, apegándose a su cuerpo. Automáticamente un fuerte brazo derecho rodeó su cintura.

—Si yo soy Roxanne, _la prostituta_, ¿eso no te convierte en... _el hombre... que se enamoró... de __**mí**_? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia, dándole cierto énfasis a lo último. Acortando en cada pausa la distancia entre sus labios hasta llegar a rozarse.

_Luego, pasión._

Antes de que él acabara con el prácticamente inexistente espacio entre ellos, un ruido los interrumpió: el anuncio de la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Aunque pensaba no darle mayor importancia, ella se alejó en cuanto oyó el sonido de la puerta. Aparentemente ignorando al extranjero volvió a recoger su cabello en su usual moño y alisó su corsé.

_Después, sospecha._

Se dirigió a la escalera más cercana a la entrada, esbozando una sonrisa para recibir al hombre en el vestíbulo. Una sonrisa falsa bastante convincente.

Alistándose mentalmente para una nueva ronda de trabajo.

Comenzó a bajar, sin mirar atrás.

_Celos._

—¡Roxanne! —La aludida se detuvo y se giró, con una mirada indiferente que exigía que hablara rápido: no tenía tiempo—. _No tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche._

Antes de que ella volviera a seguir su camino, él alcanzó a ver una triste sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana, una que aparentaba decir "sí, debo". Sin responderle siguió bajando lentamente por los peldaños, llamando con su contoneo de caderas y mirada provocativa la atención del nuevo cliente que sonrió con lujuria a penas la vio.

_Ira._

Una vez en el primer piso Nini se lanzó a los brazos del desconocido y le susurró algo al oído. Ambos rieron. El argentino sabía que no lo era, pero **parecía real**. Cerró sus puños con rabia; sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

_¡Traición!_

_Cuando el amor es para el mejor postor, no puede haber confianza. Y sin confianza, ¡no hay amor!_ Se lo repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez. Pero seguía cayendo en esa especie de amor retorcido que al parecer funcionaba para ellos... y lo mataba por dentro.

Ambos habían quedado enredados en su pseudorrelación, aún sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Rompiendo su única regla autoimpuesta: no te enamores.

_Celos. Sí, ¡los celos! Te volverán... ¡loco!_

—_No te importa si está mal o si está bien _—susurró él, cada palabra cargada con más corage que la anterior. Su mirada azul fría, atenta a las caricias que su compañera de tango le profería al recién llegado.

"_Nunca te enamores de una mujer que se vende. ¡Siempre termina __**mal**__!_".

Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.


End file.
